The Other Under Cover Platypus
by Rebbeca Tennant
Summary: Perry the Platypus has always lived in two scenes, one agent, one pet. So when a new almost familiar platypus joins the family things start getting interesting. But just who is this newcomer? it contains yaoi im afraid :D so dont say i didnt warn you!
1. Chapter 1

The keys on Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz' computer clicked happily as he continued to type. Agent P managed to peer over his shoulder, even considering his height.

"Oh there you are Perry" Doofenshmirtz smiled looking back at the platypus that stood next to him "Look look I'm typing!" Perry rolled his eyes and patted on the doctors back in a sarcastic well done. Doofenshmirtz continued to type away "I'm writing about the summer almost like a blog thing" he stopped typing in thought then eventually smiled thinking back "…huh seems like such a long time ago." Perry had to agree with him it had been a particularly tough road for his nemesis and himself, all the evil schemes, all the traps all the inators…it had certainly been an interesting summer.

Doofenshmirtz pointed to the last word on the screen; a little red squiggle lay under it where he had spelt it wrong "I'm up to just 3 weeks ago now, y'know I had just finished the platyperepher-inator?" Perry still hadn't managed to wrap his head around that word yet and crossed his eyes in a response. It was so strange a word but the strangest thing was that why was Doofenshmirtz writing all this down? If anything Perry was really the only one who knew what happened. But his nemesis had a point; it had all started only 3 weeks ago.

Perry stared absurdly at his supposed actions on the screen a teary eyed major crying in the background. He couldn't of done this he was agent P best agent on the force like the song said egg laying mammal of action. And yet he was being accused of being a criminal. Carl appeared on screen wailing holding onto his boss tight "Why?! Why'd you do it!!?" Monogram gave the signal tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't want to do it and Perry knew it. The only thing he could do was clear his platypus name. He kept running as the agents went after him, he knew where to go it was all too obvious. Only a mad-man would mess with Perry and be weird enough to make a lot of them. His one and only.

Perry's webbed feet landed on the dark purple floor of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc building surprised to find a whole horde of platypi standing around his nemesis and the one behind it all, Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He grinned his usual evil smile and lifted an eyebrow almost looking aloof "Hey fellas, look who decided to make an appearance!" he stated to the confused platypus in the doorway. Perry wasn't really listening at this point, when his nemesis usually got started with explaining his evil scheme it was hard for him to stop out of his evil flow. The only thing that got his attention was the black sheep of the flock drooling down his front. Doofenshmirtz stared lovingly at the 'special' platypus drooling down his front "yeah Jerry was the first out of the batch but y'know he was so cute I couldn't…" suddenly the named platypus whacked him in the stomach. Surprisingly Doofenshmirtz was still standing even if in pain. Perry shrugged 'he was always resilient…wait did he call him…"cute"?'

Perry suddenly shook his head free of the quite disturbing thought. They were gaining on him and the fight began.

Doofenshmirtz watched his pet Jerry flew into the reverse button with a thud "Jerry..?". The machine began to pull everything in like an unforgiving vortex, including the terrified man in a lab coat. Luckily his 'Heinz heiny' got caught in the door, it didn't look too flattering but it was better than nothing he figured. Perry had already escaped with his trusty parachute, leaving the machine to hiss and spit furiously. Heinz let out a small yelp feeling his back side twist in the machine. The inator exploded. Agent P went soaring off in one direction and Doofenshmirtz hurtling another. He hit the ground with an unforgiving thump, shattered remains of Perry the Platypuses and a dazed scientist were sprawled on the ground. "Curse you Perry the Platypus!!" he managed to scream before everything went black.

Perry smiled triumphantly at his watch a still snivelling Monogram on the other line. At least now they were tears of joy. "Congratulations Agent P I just k-knew it couldn't be you causing all t-that trouble…" Perry rolled his eyes still smiling "you a-are officially re-instated!" Carl popped up on screen with a party blower, tooting it gleefully. He sniffed again wiping the rest of his tears onto his sleeve "w-what do you say we have a party to celebrate, just for tonight?"

Perry saluted the transmission, tonight he was a Party animal.

Somewhere further away from the tri-state-area Doofenshmirtz lifted his sore head rubbing it with a bruised hand "Ugh…note to self, next inator…don't build a reverse button. It doesn't replace the self destruct button…in retro-spect it's basically the same…" he moved himself uncomfortably finding he was sitting on something. It moved abruptly and suddenly lay down beside him, it was…a tail. An orange beaver tail. No doubt about it was a beaver tail! It was furry too, it's hair course and fine, almost fluffy. Without thinking Doofenshmirtz moved it by his own free will, an involuntary action meaning that this was…his tail. He stroked it bemused and utterly confused "I have…a tail?!"

There was silence for a second until a high terrified scream filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry held the red plastic cup in his hand squeezing past the other agents who danced around him. Monogram was in his usual Hawaiian MM shirt and his parachute pants (the one with imitated paint splatters) and carl was doing, what appeared to be, the robot next to him. "Ah agent P so glad to see you!" Monogram embraced him in a hug and all the agents (and carl) huddled around him squeezing tight. Perry choked as monogram began to cry again "i-its good to have you back…is there anything we can do?".

'Opportunity' Perry thought, with a glint in his large brown eyes.

Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz had finally dragged himself home to his purple evil lair, his new limb 'tailing' him. He shook his heavy head making his way to the shower "ugh maybe a soothing cleanse over will rid me of my aches and pains…" he took off his lab coat and and turtle neck. Then he looked at the tail, waving back at him tauntingly. "Ok…how am I gonna do this…?" Doofenshmirtz wondered looking back at the tiny cubicle. No way would it fit him with his orange extension gettinmg in the way. But usually that doesn't stop Doof…nor did it. He squeezed in the slim glass block turning the shower nozzle. He squeeked in pain as the scorching water burnt his skin and his tail got caught in the door "Ow ow OW…HOT HOT HO-oof!" he slipped up uncomfortably luckily not hitting his head. he stared back at the tail and growled angrily. Doofenshmirtz' angry noise echoed around, almost sounding like the noise Perry made. An idea hit him in-between the eyes (as well as the dangling shower head). "That's it!" he raced out of the shower darting out to plot his new 'diabolical plan'. After a few seconds he re-entered blushing embarrassed "clothes first…then evil scheme."

Phineas sighed looking lazily at Ferb "so Ferb…whaddya wanna do today?" Ferb shrugged with half opened eyes. he looked over at the sleeping platypus next to him "hmm even Perry cant be bothered to do anything today he hasn't even wandered off yet"

"Well he is a platypus, they don't do much…" Ferb reminded him

Perry smiled in his sleep, it was very sweet for his boss to give him time off, it gave him a rest from old Doofus anyway. He opened his eyes lightly thinking about him…alone in his evil lair doing something evil or stupid (or both)…alone. Perry and Doofenshmirtz might have been nemesis but they needed each other. What were they without each other. Perry sighed, he hated to like him. Maybe he'd give him a pity visit later tonight. He rubbed against his beloved owner, for today, this was his life.

Doofenshmirtz fumbled around his tools holding a few bolts in his teeth "shay whersh Herry?" (which roughly translated as 'Hey where's Perry?') he spat out the bolts screwing them in tight "he should have been here a while ago…" his tail knocked off his DEI mug of pencils scattering them across the floor, he shrugged "eh…probably for the best" he turned to his creation stroking its metal frames "Perry the Platypus is going to love this…" he breathed out feeling his cheeks tingle "this is for you…my little nemesis" he continued to work on the inator his heart racing in anticipation.

Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened as he suddenly woke to find Perry the platypus standing over him. He had dozed off whilst working on his machine with a hammer still in his hand. He got up steadily tucking his tail under his labcoat "P-Perry the platypus?! …y-you're late well actually your early for my scheme but late as in the usual time you got here and…" Perry zoned out again blocking out the doctors surprisingly fast ramblings. "Perry the platypus, are you even listening to me?" Perry shook his head waking up then quickly nodded "so which is it yes or no? Ugh you're so difficult sometimes…"

Perry looked away feeling guilty

"anyway as I was saying this plan isn't even evil so you can just go home"

Perry crossed his arms raising an eyebrow in disbelief at the huge looming structure, it had even been painted in the usual evil purple colour. Doofenshmirtz crossed his arms with Perry "what? its not! The purple is my thing! It's my evil colour! No no not my evil colour per say…" a webbed foot stopped him in his tracks. He backed up against the wall continuing to block his nemesis's blows "seriously Perry the Platypus I am not kidding get off!" the platypus didn't back down as Doofenshmirtz's anger rose. "STEP OFF!" he screamed, his tail swung at Perry causing him to slide across the floor. There was a dead silence for what seemed like a nightmarish eternity. A dazed, confused and even scared platypus sat on the floor looking up at a red cheeked Doofenshmirtz. He laid his head in his hands refusing to look at him "just…go Perry the platypus…" Perry did as he was told leaving the doctor hugging his tail feeling the tears soak into the fur.


	3. Chapter 3

The platypus woke up by the squeaking of springs from Phineas' bed

"Come on Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"

The young boy sprang out of bed but then looked back at Perry tilting his head to one side. His pet seemed a little gloomy, depressed in extreme terms.

"Hey Ferb what do you think is wrong with Perry? He looks a lil' glum" he stroked the mammals fur but it remained unresponsive. Ferb shrugged examining the creature.

Phineas was putting on one of shirts not taking his eyes off him "maybe he's sick?"

Ferb shook his head looking into Perry's eyes "I think he's lovesick"

Perry's eyes suddenly widened and his cheeks flushed a deep red 'LOVESICK?!'

Phineas chuckled at his step-brothers words "haha I don't know if it's THAT, but maybe he is a little lonely…" he ruffled his fur reassuring him "don't worry boy you'll find someone"

Their mom called from downstairs for breakfast and they rushed downstairs. Perry crossed his arms still blushing 'Lovesick…HA!"

Doofenshmirtz was packing the last of his things when four young men walked into his room, which appeared to be his evil jingle singers "uh boss?"

Doofenshmirtz didn't even turn to greet them "yes what?"

"Uhm we were just about to get set up…"

The evil scientist sighed agitated "no need"

"What?"

"There's no need for it this morning or for the next few mornings im going away"

"On holiday?"

"Yes I suppose you could call it that"

The boys looked excited "woo time off!!" two of them cheered

Doofenshmirtz sighed again getting more and more irritated "yes yes whoop de doo, just go!"

The four men went off humming 'summer holiday' leaving Doofenshmirtz in his room.

Phineas had just finished drawing out the blueprints for their latest contraption, Ferb beside him, as always, and Candace spying on them from her window, as always.

"Ok Ferb you get started on the Wonderflonium reactor and ill go get the screws from the tool shop"

Ferb gave him a thumbs up already starting on his task

He dived passed his mom heading out the door. Linda caught his shoulder "Before you go you're going to need an umbrella, the forecast says it'll rain soon"

"Ok mom" Phineas smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek before he dashed out the door once more with an umbrella in hand. Linda just smiled not even questioning her son's shenanigans.

Doofenshmirtz inhaled deeply looking at his completed contraption, his tail frozen in hidden terror behind him "it's now or never I suppose…" he exhaled feeling some cold sweat trickle down the side of his trembling head. After a pause he finally walked towards the machine turning a few dials and switches. The machine made a delightful beep sound and began counting down.

10…

Doofenshmirtz lowered his head looking around his evil lair

9…

"This had better work…"

8…

"For my sake"

7…

He smiled correcting himself "for OUR sake…"

6…

He stepped into the machine his tail and lab coat flapping behind him

5…

The machine began to quicken and shake

4…

Doofenshmirtz turned his hands shaking but determined

3…

"Prepare yourself…"

2…

"Perry the Platypus!"

1…

The door slid shut and the platyperson inator rumbled and shook steaming. The man inside twisted from pain and incredibly disturbed feelings, the molecules in his body churning and changing, he screamed his lungs quivering.

Then everything turned silent. The platyperson inator slowly turned off, its job completed. A 'ding' sounded almost like the popcorn was done. The door slid open and a small figure stood weakly in the opening.


	4. Chapter 4

Doofenshmirtz took his first step shaking his vision all blurred and fuzzy "ugh…my evil head!" he managed to stagger towards the full length mirror leaning on it exhausted. He ran a few fingers through his windswept hair feeling both of the hairs brush together. He blinked slowly glancing at the mirror. He then let out a small scream and stumbled back startled. "i...i cant believe it actually worked!" he ran towards the mirror once more beaming his webbed feet patting fast on the floor and his lab coat loosely dragging on the floor. The reflection stared back a small teal green platypus. He had the same fur as Perry's and his old tail remained, his pointed nose now sharpened into a sharp tangerine beak, his blue eyes sparkled even though the heavy shadows laid under them still and his fur changed on the top of his head blending from short green into six chestnut brown spikes. Even his old lab coat draped across his, new, slender shoulders.

He thrust his hands arms in the air laughing evil-ly "YES! I AM AN EVIL GENIUS!!" he did a victory dance shaking his platy-posterior "go doofy! Go doofy!"

He shook his head blushing but still smiled slightly laughing "god get a hold of yourself! No need to get hysterical!" he looked at his suitcase across the room. It was now as big as he was "well that was poor planning on my part…" he shrugged optimistic "ah well I'm not gonna be needing clothes and I'm sure platypi don't brush their teeth anyway…" He ran out the room letting his old lab coat fall behind him "Here I come Perry the Platypus ready or not!"

Phineas walked out the door of the tool shop screws piled up in a red wagon behind him "thanks again mister!" the man said something behind him and Phineas still continued to smile replying "why yes, yes I am." He rolled his eyes pulling the cart down the road, he got that a lot.

Doofenshmirtz was trying to find his new webbed feet down the Danville streets. People towered over him like giants each pounding their footsteps hard on the pavement. It was all so different, he thought being a dumb platypus would be easier than an evil genius, but again he was wrong ('not very genius like…' he thought). Tiny droplets of water began to hit Doofenshmirtz fur and the giants around him began pulling out umbrellas. He quickly ducked under a skip shivering, all his confidence he had before washed away with the rain. Do platypi get colds? And if so are they more vulnerable…? If he wasn't careful he could actually be in serious danger here. Usually in time like this he'd pull his trusty lab coat up to his neck trapping the remaining warmth in his body. All that was left now was short green fur and the six spikes of chestnut brown hair on his head. His teeth began to chatter as the wind got stronger.

He closed his eyes tight 'This was a dumb scheme from the start! How could I've thought that turning into a platypus would make things any better? And besides how many platypi are in Danville anyway? It could take months, even YEARS to find Perry the-.' He opened his eyes to find a small pointy headed boy crouching beside him holding an umbrella over them.

He smiled "hey there lil guy" Doofenshmirtz shivered in a response.

Phineas reached out a hand "aww don't be scared I mean no harm"

Doofenshmirtz blinked feeling the strange boy stroking his new found fur.

Phineas tucked the platypus under his arm "come on I can take you somewhere safe and dry"


	5. Chapter 5

Perry continued to sulk on Phineas' bed, he hadn't moved since this morning. He was still beating himself up about last night and making his nemesis cry…actually cry! And he had a platypus tail just like his! 'It's all so weird…' he thought rubbing his cheek where Doofenshmirtz had hit him yesterday. He sighed leaping down from the raft bed and made his way downstairs, the rain finally dying down outside. He reached his food bowl munching some food out of it, even though he really didn't feel like eating. He didn't even notice the bowl next to him with a blank sticker fixed on it ready to be filled with a name.

Phineas sat next to a smoky Ferb on the sofa "Hey Ferb. Looks like the Wonderflonium reacts with water then huh?"

Ferb nodded dusting some charcoal off his clothes.

Phineas patted his back "ah well what happens, happens. But I did get something along with the screws that might help with our Perry problem!"

Ferb raised an eyebrow intrigued.

Phineas picked up the platypus he found this morning "I think he was abandoned and it was raining so I picked him up and brought him here"

Doofenshmirtz looked at the boy not quite sure what to do, the green haired boy just stared back at him. He thought quickly, what would Perry the platypus do?

"um…gtrrrrrrr?" …it needed work.

'I've gotta start practicing that…' Doofenshmirtz thought hanging his head.

Ferb patted the playpi's head "hello, I'm Ferb"

"And I'm Phineas, and I suppose this is your new home lil buddy"

Doofenshmirtz shrugged, he supposed it was. He couldn't exactly go back but he was sure he'd find Perry along the way and spread a little bit of evil here and there while he was at it.

He was placed on the sofa in-between the boys "so what should we call him? Perry the second? Terry? Jerry?"

Doofenshmirtz sniffed "ah Jerry…"

Suddenly a tall redhead girl stormed in and the guys looked up "ok what are you guys up too?"

Phineas smiled at the presence of his sister "hey Candace we got a new pet platypus!"

Candace glared at it and Doofenshmirtz was stricken with sudden fear in the girls eyes. After a pause he cleared his throat and "grrrrrrt…." …still needed work.

Candace rolled her eyes once more shivering in disgust "ugh great another smelly platypus wandering around the place…"

Phineas' looked at the said platypus next to him "I know isn't it great! But we still need to think of a name for him…"

Candace shrugged "why don't you call him doofus? He looks like one just like most platypi or platypeople do." she pointed an accusing finger at her brothers "either way you guys are so busted!" She stormed off looking for her mother.

Doofenshmirtz looked at her as she left "something about her reminds me of my daughter…wait ANOTHER platypus?"

Ferb lifted a finger raising his arm "maybe doofus seems a bit too harsh so how about Doofy?"

Doofenshmirtz held in his laughter "wow I cannot how serendipitous all this is!"

Phineas ruffled the platypus's spiked hair "you like that name boy? Ok Doofy it is!"

He clicked his fingers suddenly remembering "That's right we still have to show you our other pet, Doofy," he paused looking around "Hey, where's Perry?"

'…Perry?!' Doofenshmirtz collapsed in 'serendipitousness-overload'.

Perry slid down the tube landing in his spy chair looking up at his boss on the screen. "Ah there you are Agent P enjoy your time off?" Perry shrugged. Monogram wasn't too sure how to respond to that and cleared his throat "…a-anyway Doofenshmirtz spent the last day building some sort of evil contraption…" Perry shrunk in his chair looking down and scrunching up his eyes 'it wasn't evil…' "But now has remained quite quiet and his evil jingle singers have been seen exiting the building. I want you to get out there and check it out." Perry saluted the video unenthusiastically and made off in his hovercraft.

Perry slid his way though an open window his feet gently landing on the cold floor. He looked around the main control room; it almost looked trashed with tools, spare parts and (strangely) Doofenshmirtz' clothes. He began to get worried; he was in quite a state last night. He searched every room in the DEI building but found nothing, with each room he got more and more worried. In one of the rooms though (his bedroom Perry thought) was a note placed on the table. Perry picked it up scanning it

_Dear…anyone who finds this note,_

_By the time you read this I'll be gone. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone for but hopefully forever. I'm not giving up evil I just want to do it in a better place. Away from the harsh world with other loved ones. I'm sure I'm happier now and in a better place and hopefully with the person I love, be happy for me._

_Signed 'Doctor' Heinz Doofenshmirtz _

Perry crumpled the note in his hand shaking. '"Better place?" This almost sounds like a…Had Doofenshmirtz…Was he…' he couldn't even think the horrible words. Tears welled up behind his eyes as he ran out of the room. He had to find him before his nemesis did something stupid…well more stupid than usual.


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas and Ferb had just sat down to watch some tv, considering that it was raining and half the day had already passed, they decided that it would be another lazy day for them. Doofenshmirtz (or Doofy to his new owners) just laid between them, Phineas' lazily stroking his fur and Ferb almost asleep next to him. Doofenshmirtz stirred turning more onto his side, something seemed to be missing. To lay beside two kids and get stroked wasn't really the point of his mission, this was for his nemesis after all. He slid out from under the redhead's hand (Phineas too bored to even notice) and patted along the living room towards the backyard. He wobbled onto his hind legs still getting used to his new form and ventured outside. The rain once again soaking into his fur he raced under the tree, he stared at the grey gloomy sky "…where are you Perry the Platypus?" he slumped down besides a dark green patch, where a certain platypus always rested his head.

Perry darted around the entire tri-state area, bridges, buildings, vehicles, parks, alleys you name it and you would have seen him somewhere. All the way round he had his hands tightly gripped fighting off the rain and wind desperately trying to find his nemesis. The lamps around Danville began to light and Perry's heart sank giving up. He wandered around towards Danville bridge to see if any body or even corpse was found underneath it. Fortunately and unfortunately no such luck. Perry wiped a few stray tears away from his stinging eyes, he would just have to face facts that he wasn't gonna find Doofenshmirtz anytime soon and that he was probably already dead. He couldn't shake the guilt off his conscience as he walked back home mourning his lost nemesis.

Doofenshmirtz had climbed up onto the cabinet to try and find some food "Lets see…baked beans, tinned tomatoes, spaghetti, lima beans? Ew..." he scanned through the various foods listing them out loud, even though he was a platypus his squeaky druselstien-ian voice still remained. He took out a bright red cardboard box looking at it sceptically "hmmm…do you think cereal counts as food if it's eight o clock at night?" he asked nobody. He shrugged and leapt down from the cabinet with the box tucked under his arm "ah well food's food I suppose…" he suddenly stopped bumping into two large cream pillars, which on closer inspection turned out to be legs. Doofenshmirtz looked up to find Candace staring down at him like he was the living dead. She had heard him talk. She had seen him walking around on his hind legs. She knew. Doofenshmirtz blinked with her. "uh…grrt?"

Candace ran off screaming down the hallway.

Doofenshmirtz tilted his head taking a hand full of cereal out of the box "well that was strange…"

Perry passed Candace in the halls but hardly took any notice of how she was staring at him weirdly terror in her eyes and then began to scream once again. He just sighed out too depressed to do anything and wandered into the kitchen planting his face into his food bowl. He had noticed that humans usually ate when they were upset, and that it was usually ice cream. Doofenshmirtz pushed the box with the tip of his beak then stood up to pour the cereal into his bowl "well if im a pet now I suppose I should at least act like one…" he then placed his face into the bowl gently munching on the crunchy flakes. Perry lifted his heavy head turning it to the platypus next to him. He then did a double take as he watched the other platypus do the same. They mirrored each other both jumping backwards in surprise. Perry stood up looking at the platypus unsurely he looked so familiar and where did he come from?

Doofenshmirtz beamed a smile almost laughing at Perry, it had felt like he hadn't seen him in years. Perry just kept staring his mouth almost open '…is that who I think it is' he thought puzzled 'b-but the hair, the eyes, the beak the…'

"Hi Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz waved cheerily in a sing-song voice.

'…the voice.' That clinched it. Perry's emotions rushed past each other one to the next, confusion, bemusement, relief, happiness…and then finally rage. Perry scrunched up his eyes and gritted his teeth pouncing onto his platypus nemesis in front of him. He kicked him in the stomach stopping Doofenshmirtz from talking and pulled him close his eyes pressing hard against his 'I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU SON OF A-' Perry screamed the words in his head furious of his nemesis negligence and stupidity.

Doofenshmirtz on the other hand just took the blows. A flow of pink had rushed to his cheeks and he had started trembling, his heart pounding. It was the whole intimacy of the fight. Doofenshmirtz had always looked down at Perry or up at depending whether Perry was trapped or if he was being held down by him, this was the first time they had ever seen eye to eye before. Their fur entwining with each others, their beaks were so close together, just brushing past each other as Perry growled angrily. Apart from getting hit in the face by him, Doofenshmirtz wanted to stay this close to his little nemesis for as long as he could. So he was slightly disappointed when Phineas detached the aggressive Perry from him and Ferb pulling him away in another direction.

Phineas looked at them concerned "geez you guys you've only just met there's no need to hate each other!" he looked up at his step-brother "maybe this wasn't such a great idea Ferb" Ferb let go of Doofy as he rubbed his arm "they just need time"

"Maybe you're right Ferb" Phineas said his smile returning. He let go of Perry crouching down to his height "you're usually not this agrresive Perry…he's part of the family now you got to play nice"

Perry gritted his teeth scowling at the nervous platypus in front of him, he then looked back on his owner who smiled down at him. 'Could those eyes get any bigger…(?)' he sighed closing his eyes. "…grrrt." Phineas smiled patting his pet on the head "thanks boy" the brothers left going back to their room "you guys behave now ok?"

Perry slumped down looking at Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz tried to be friendly and smiled "w-well i-it's er…nice t-to see you Perry the Platypus."

Perry remained unresponsive deciding not to talk to him.

Doofenshmirtz didn't back down and sat next to him "so…surprised to see me?"

Perry paused not sure whether to dignify him with an answer but eventually nodded.

He smiled happy he got an answer "gr-great great, I'm sure you weren't too worried about me right?"

Perry looked down closing his eyes, he stiffened up "r-right?"

Doofenshmirtz looked concerned "you were worried? Oh…geez" he stood up scratching the back of his head "i-I'm so sorry if I worried you…i-I did leave a note…"

Perry glared at him his eyes fighting back tears

"you found the note then? Then why…"

The penny finally dropped with a nasty clatter.

Doofenshmirtz's voice suddenly turned serious "you thought that it was a suicide note…and that I was dead."

Perry clenched his fists but rolled his eyes 'and all for some stupid plot to find out where I live and infiltrate my base I bet' Perry thought remembering Dennis the rabbit.

Doofenshmirtz bit his lip (well what would be his lip on a beak) "i-I'm so sorry you thought that I was dead you see Perry the platypus my scheme was-" he cut himself off. He couldn't tell Perry the truth of why he had done this, it was way too early, it'd be too much for him to bear knowing he actually…

Perry looked at him an eyebrow raised.

Doofenshmirtz glared a blush forming in his cheeks "well…it's not evil anyway!"

Perry's eyes widened. There it was. The klaxon in the ear. The words dug right under his skin crawling around like some infested parasite. Doofenshmirtz turned trying to wipe the blush off his face. He placed himself back on his four paws and walked off leaving Perry alone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Perry the Platypus you ok?" A human Doofenshmirtz talked down to him stroking one of his light pink cheeks "you see I only want the best for you and you know it" the doctor continued cooing into his ear being so intimately gentle with his fur causing Perry to purr lightly. A countdown was in the background and one of Doofenshmirtz's hands was caught in a huge rocket. "Perry the platypus i…" Doofenshmirtz began to blush as hard as Perry was. He held his hand tight, feeling their heat combine. 2…1 and the rocket took off Doofenshmirtz being forced up into the sky with Perry still holding onto his hand. He began screaming as they got higher and higher, tears starting to rush down his cheeks terrified. Perry climbed his body holding onto his chest in a small hug 'everything's going to be ok…I promise' as the rocket exploded they fell through the air holding each other affectionately.

Perry's eyes widened at the deafening boom that rang through his ears, a cold sweat had formed on his back and his cheeks glowed with intense heat. It was only a dream…even though it hadn't been the first like that.

He patted himself back down breathing deeply. He was quite startled to see Doofenshmirtz looking straight at him. Perry stared his blush darkening 'what do you want?'

He gulped nervously whispering so that no-one else woke up "…i-I just came to s-see how you were…y-you seemed to be having some crazy dream there" Perry broke eye contact feeling the warmth of his cheeks increase. "a-anyway im sorry about all this…the way you thought I was dead…what I said…j-just everything." He looked down as Perry looked back at him.

"so…what do you say? Nemesis? Uh…we 'good'?" he tried sounding as aloof as possible but failed horribly. Perry just smiled 'sure we're good'

Doofenshmirtz smiled back his eyes glistening in the faint moonlight "thank you Perry the Platypus"

Perry settled back down to sleep but woke up again from Doofenshmirtz clearing his throat. He looked over turning his head 'what now?'

Doofenshmirtz was blushing hard and was almost trembling "i-i-I also wanted to ask you i-if…I could er…see i-I couldn't sleep a-and I um…can I sleep with you tonight?"

Perry's eyes widened almost disgusted

Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened too "in bed! In bed can I sleep in your bed tonight with you!" he blurted out correcting himself.

Perry calmed down a bit relieved but still hesitated. Doofenshmirtz putted on his huge eyes "pleeeeeeease?"

Perry rolled his eyes squeezing himself back making room for him. Doofenshmirtz smiled nervously as he clambered into the surprisingly small basket and Perry turned his back on him settling down to sleep. Doofenshmirtz turned a few times trying to get comfortable, bumping Perry a few times in the process; he kept apologising but eventually got peeved off.

"Move, Perry the platypus!"

Perry growled at him shuffling back further. Doofenshmirtz sighed finally finding the right spot; he was almost leaning on Perry. He felt the red tint in his cheeks feeling Perry's fur brush with his. He closed his eyes softly falling asleep. Perry looked down at him; he looked quite cute when he was asleep. Perry pulled one of the blankets closer to Doofenshmirtz with his beak. He didn't want him to get cold for some reason. After a few minutes of watching him sleep, Perry fell asleep next to him with light pink cheeks.

******

The sun shone on the next morning, its beams reflecting off yesterdays rain making tiny rainbows in each puddle, the dew on the grass sparkled and the cracks in the clouds shone out like heavens stairway. The Flynn/Fletcher home seemed to slowly awake as the sounds from inside rose. Awakening, yawning, stretching and Breakfast making, the usual sounds of a mornings work. Doofenshmirtz's heavy eyelids slowly opened as he did a cat-like stretch across the bed. He looked around the odd living room as he tried to remember where he was. He was so used to seeing his old purple bedroom and his large alarm clock beeping next to him, it was strange waking up in a basket in a domestic living room. he didn't mind waking up next to Perry though. He turned to him stroking his fur "morning my little nemesis…" Perry gently opened his eyes craning his neck to the odd sensation 'Morning Phineas…' he abruptly woke up when he saw Doofenshmirtz stroking his fur. Both of their faces turned a bright red.

Doofenshmirtz staggered out of the bed tripping on his webbed feet "g-good m-m-morning Perry the Platypus i-i-I was just…y-yeah."

He almost ran on his paws dashing into the kitchen anything to get away from the incredibly awkward situation.

Phineas crunched on his cereal discussing today's activity with Ferb whilst Perry joined Doofenshmirtz by the food bowls under the table. The other platypus munched happily on the food in his bowl "mmm hey Perry the platypus do you know what's in this stuff?" Perry snickered at Heinz's upcoming misfortune. He then pulled him close and pointed towards a fly who was repeatingly batting itself against the window. Doofenshmirtz's face dropped and his pupils shrunk "Perry the Platypus…I think I'm gonna …"

Linda picked Doofy up placing him outside. She pointed an accusing finger at him "bad platypus! Now I'm going to have to clean up" Doofenshmirtz pouted as she went back inside. He noticed the boys outside by the tree in the corner of the backy, they had about five blueprints stretched out in front of them. He peered over the green haired boys shoulder. Phineas noticed the curious mammal behind them "Oh there you are Doofy, we were just planning on what to do today" he pointed to each one of them "we were either gonna open our own hair salon, build a huge meditation garden with yoga teachers and aerobics, become superheroes, or fly our own blimps across town" Doofenshmirtz scoffed at all their ideas but looked closely at the designs on the blueprints. Even if they were drawn in crayon they all looked authentic just like the ones he had back at DEI (except none of these were exactly maniacal or evil or ended in inator). He was quite impressed actually. He snuck behind the tree laughing lightly "with their building skills they could their own slave-inator and I could use it to control them and making them my own little building slaves!" he began snickered evilly then turned to find Perry looking at him.

"Oh there you are Perry the Platypus I was just…"

Perry's face remained motionless and Doofenshmirtz sighed "I'm not gonna be able to do any evil am i?"

Perry smiled 'yep.'

"ugh fine…can't get anything past you can I?" he walked off annoyed and slightly disappointed.

Candace had planned to have a movie day with Stacy and was upstairs watching some Disney movies (half watching her brothers outside), her mother had gone to her cooking class and Phineas and Ferb had already started on their project leaving Perry and Doofenshmirtz alone in the house. Doofenshmirtz wandered around the house bored, usually he was fighting his nemesis during this time of the day, but he with him LIVING with his nemesis, and unable to build an evil contraption, what was he supposed to do?

He kicked a scrunched up piece of paper down the hallway eventually ending up by Candace's bedroom. She and Stacy were inside watching 'The Little Mermaid' on Candace's light pink TV set

"It's amazing how love can blossom even when she doesn't even say a word" said Candace sighing lovingly at the cartoon characters on screen.

Doofenshmirtz's heart skipped a beat stopping in his tracks.

Stacy nodded "yeah and especially when they've only known each other for like two days."

Candace lifted her head "I don't think it'd matter if they knew each other for two days or even two years they'd still love each other"

Doofenshmirtz sat next to the door listening intently to the teenager's conversation.

The two girls squealed with delight as the music started on the film "ooh I love this song!"

"Me too me too!"

They both picked up their hairbrushes on the dresser next to them singing into them

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

He remembered the times when he used to look at Perry just for the fun of looking at him, his deep brown eyes used to shimmer with a certain glint in them whenever they started to fight, even if it was a play fight. He certainly had something about him but he could never…Perry didn't even know the real reason he had done this to himself, gone all this way and sacrificed his old life.

Doofenshmirtz's fingers dug into the carpet underneath him the blush in his cheeks deepening into a crimson red. He shook his head in denial "n-no I don't h-he's my nemesis and i…"

_  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

Doofenshmirtz ran a few fingers through his spikes of hair "does he feel the same way about me?...he does seem a little friendly around me and he does seem to care about me…" he sighed thinking about him fondly.

"b-but he doesn't… a-and i-i-I…n-neither do I! So quit it!" he snapped at the movie crossing his arms.

_  
Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl…  
_

The movie was against him now. He tightened his fists getting up "ok that's it! I do not love Perry the Platypus and that's final!" he stormed off bumping into Perry the Platypus causing him to trip into his arms.

"Perry the Platypus! I-er hehe…" he dusted himself off pushing himself off Perry "i-i-I was just um…" his eyes darted around the place thinking quickly "my feet!" he blurted holding his foot up to demonstrate "I-i-I'm still getting used to them!" he walked off his face completely red.

He sighed looking back at his nemesis 'Oh who am I kidding…I do love him' he blew him a light kiss while his back was turned 'if only he knew…'


	8. Chapter 8

"1, 2, 3, star formation girls!" Isabella shouted climbing over Gretchen's left shoulder. All the girls spread out their arms creating a human star, some of the scouts straining from the weight of them.

Phineas nodded ticking a box on his clipboard "very nice" he turned towards the stereo next to the rock garden whirlpool waterfall they built along with the meditation gardens and aroma therapeutic flowerbed. Candace growled getting up "ugh I cant relax knowing that you giuys are getting away with this! You guys are so busted!" she stormed off but pointed at Doofy as she left "And so are you!" knowing the platypus's demonic talking powers (but luckily nothing more).

Perry and Doofy had been forced into this by their owners, although Doofenshmirtz really didn't seem to mind hanging around with Perry, even if his face always flushed a deep red when they had to get into weird positions together. Perry gritted his teeth as Doofenshmirtz pulled himself onto his legs holding his hand, supporting him tight.

Both of them turned a deep red "Wh-why do people do this sort of thing a-anyway" Doofenshmirtz asked his nemesis stuttering as he got down.

Perry shrugged, his face about as red as his nemesis' 'pr-probably just a human thing…'

Phineas changed the cd "now time for the yoga part of the session" the music turned into soothing piano and the girls sat down crossed legged craning their necks and relaxes their muscles.

Doofenshmirtz growled at the music sitting down crossing his arms "…I hate yoga." He turned to Perry who was stretching (and pushing out the bad chi from his body or something), he found himself blushing seeing how relaxed yet tense Perry looked.

"i-I'm sure I said it in a song somewhere"

Perry nodded sitting down 'yes but PLEASE don't start singing'.

Doofenshmirtz sighed putting himself in the default yoga position 'I'm doing this for Perry, all for Perry, always for him…' they both closed their eyes but still remained tense knowing how close they were. Each of them took glances at one another making sure they weren't peeping on each other (ironic no?). Doofenshmirtz couldn't relax and just clenched his fists opening his eyes frustrated.

He took Perry's hand dragging him towards the flower gardens "ugh lets get out of here..!" Perry continued to be dragged his tail trembling until they reached their destination behind a hedge.

Doofenshmirtz turned to him "There. Now we're away from that 'freak show'…" Perry stood up dusting himself off watching his face darken "a-and all…alone…hehe"

Perry froze realising the tension in the situation and for a while there was a dreaded awkward silence between them apart from the music which could be heard behind the greenery almost setting the mood.

The flowers waved slightly in the summer breeze making both of the platypuses ruffle their fur in delight but they both turned away from each other not able to look at one another anymore. Doofenshmirtz scratched the back of his head and picked a few beautiful flowers from the bed. He mumbled over his words self checking them and reviewing his speech over and over perfecting it.

Finally he turned to Perry and felt his legs turn to jelly. "uh Perry the platypus…" he said clearing his throat clutching onto the flowers behind his back tightly "i-I know we've known each other for quite some time now and um…we've been nemesis for a while and er…" Doofenshmirtz's voice began to get higher as his nerves began getting the better of him "a-and I just want to say t-that…t-that …"

Perry looked at him, his head tilted in confusion and slight concern but inside his heart was beating like a jackhammer.

Doofenshmirtz's shaking hand reached for Perry's and his other began to reveal the flowers "that i…"

Doofy's well thought speech was suddenly interrupted by a blue ray hitting the greenery behind him. The flowers and the plants behind them twisted and churned into a gigantic form. The kids began to run screaming in terror the girls huddling together Phineas looking up wide eyed at the monster and Ferb the masseuse currently working on Baljeet was being held tight by him "im not relaxed im not relaxed!" he squeeked holding onto Ferb tighter. Doofenshmirtz turned to Perry gripping onto his shoulders "come on Perry the Platypus you can take him!". Perry started to panic, with his owners in sight he couldn't change to Agent P without risking his secret identity. If he didn't save them he'd never see them again but if he revealed his secret identity he'd never see them again! …and he'd never fight his nemesis again. Perry shook his head withdrawing himself into Doofenshmirtz's arms 'i-I cant I CANT! ' he felt tears build up behind his eyes holding onto his nemesis tight. Doofenshmirtz felt his heart beat hard against Perry's body and his cheeks glow with intense heat. He looked down at him; he had never seen him so helpless. He stroked his fur trying to block Perry from the surrounding doom around them 'It's ok Perry the Platypus we're gonna be ok…'. Perry felt the terror tune out as his nemesis held him tighter both their hearts beating against each other, wishing this moment could last forever. But unfortunately that wish was short lived when the monster knocked Doofenshmirtz out of his arms making him scrape across the ground knocking into the fence. Perry's face suddenly turned bitter, glaring at the giant through blurry eyes. Phineas turned to his friends we should get inside now! Everyone agreed rushing back into the house. Phineas suddenly stopped "hey where's P-mmpthmm!" his mouth was covered by Ferb's arm as he carried him inside, leaving Perry and the unconscious Doofenshmirtz outside.


	9. Chapter 9

The monster loomed over the tiny platypus showing its razor-sharp 'thorn' teeth.

Phineas was leaning up against the French window desperately wanting to b with his pet platypi "Perry! Doofy!"

Ferb kept stopping him from running outside after them; he didn't want his brother hurt.

Perry stumbled backwards counting his steps in his head. '4…5…6' -click- a button in the grass triggered a vacuum and the plant monster began to swirl uncontrollably to the secret agent base below. All that was left was Doofy and the old tree that the boys always sat under. Perry ran over to Doofenshmirtz who was rubbing his sore head and hugged him tight glad he was safe.

Phineas was let go by Ferb and followed behind Perry "Perry! Thank goodness your safe boy!" only then did he notice the way Perry and Doofy were hugging, the look they had in their eyes and the deep redness in their cheeks.

"P-Perry? You guys are friends now?"

The platypuses quickly detached themselves from each other knowing they were being observed.

Phineas picked him up "that's so great boy you found somebody at last!"

'At last? Was he even looking?' Doofenshmirtz thought raising his eyebrow.

Perry looked away from Doofenshmirtz and gently smiled 'more like he found me..!'

Doofenshmirtz was paying attention to something else though as he felt a sharp pain go through his body and he jerked and shivered uncontrollably like someone had walked over his grave and put a spear through it. This definitely wasn't the monster's doing.

'Uh-oh…' Doofenshmirtz muttered under his breath.

Candace was moping again trying to explain to her oblivious mother about the meditation garden "but mom you've gotta believe me! There was a waterfall and a garden with a flowerbed and…"

Linda sighed "Even I wish that was true hun the backyard could use a makeover, maybe next summer"

Candace growled aggravated "well just like always it disappeared but even I missed it today" she turned to her brothers sitting beside her "come on guys, what was it this time?"

Phineas chewed down his food before he answered (being the polite boy he is) "mmm! The garden turned into this huge monster and nearly ate us!"

Ferb took a bite of his meatloaf to demonstrate

"honey chew your food."

Phineas continued "yeah and then he got sucked down into this little hole in the garden probably another molehill he stepped in. It was so lucky Perry and Doofy didn't get eaten. They're friends now y'know."

Mom smiled "that's great, it's always nice to make new friends"

Candace glared picking Doofy away from his bowl "and another thing! HE can talk! He stole my cereal from the cupboard a few days ago!"

Doofenshmirtz just stayed still in Candace's grip 'g-g-g-rrrrt…'

Phineas just shrugged "if he could talk it'd be like when you got turned into a platypus Candace!"

"ugh never again…Perry being in my body was just gross."

Mom looked up "when did that happen?"

"A few weeks ago"

"Oh was that when we had that family reunion? You did seem very unresponsive"

"That was because I didn't know anybody and they kept pinching my cheeks mom"

Phineas looked over to Perry's bowl "Hey where's Perry?"

Candace looked beside her "Hey where's Doofy?"

Perry was sitting on Candace's bed, he knew she'd kill him if he was found here but he actually wanted to watch some Disney movies for a change. Playing now was Hercules and Meg was currently on screen 'falling' for him.

"Sorry weak ankles…"

'Sorry webbed feet' rang in Perry's head after hearing it many times from his nemesis.

Doofenshmirtz sighed outside the door holding the remaining flower from the garden he had managed to rescue "So…Perry the Platypus? I have always been your nemesis cos I have always felt that I…kinda…er…Perry the Platypus sometimes my words just come out…wrong! Like when I say 'curse you' I really mean…um…Perry the Platypus do you like the way i…oh jeez" Doofenshmirtz face palmed sitting outside the door "why can't I say it…"

Candace walked past him opening her door to find Perry on her bed "UGH PERRY GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Perry quickly jumped off the bed and was skidded out the door by her foot.

Candace shivered dusting off her bed and noticed the TV was turned on "huh. Must of left it on" she grinned when she saw Meg was singing "I love this song! I guess I'll just leave it here for now."

Doofenshmirtz gulped at his nemesis sudden appearance "o-oh there you are Perry the Platypus…" he stuttered finding himself handing Perry the flower. Perry smiled at Doofenshmirtz's flower and took it brushing against his hand 'Th-thanks…'

Candace grabbed her trusty hairbrush once more.

Perry looked at his nemesis lost in his deep blue eyes.

'_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history--been there, done that!'  
_

He shook his head turning away from Doofenshmirtz with bright red cheeks and could hear Candace singing from behind the door.

_Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of  
_  
Doofenshmirtz reached out for Perry's shoulder but retreated afraid, he hated himself for doing so, the coward that he was. He just stared at the back of Perry's head remembering the times they shared, remembering how close he was to telling him all those times, even on that TV show.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
_

Doofenshmirtz kept hesitating feeling his whole world stop around them. He flexed his fingers again hovering over his chance of a lifetime 'wh-what if he doesn't…'

'_You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?  
_

He clasped onto Perry's shoulder and his heart began to quicken 'It's now or never Doof…' he gulped turning the confused Perry round.

Perry blinked still holding his present in his hands.

Doofenshmirtz breathed in feeling his cheeks redden "Perry the Platypus…you have always been my nemesis, the best nemesis I've ever had. You're punctual, cool, smart and even cute in some situations. But even as my nemesis we have always had a certain closeness, a relationship if you will, even if it is a mad scientist and a platypus…" he shook his head realising his was rambling again "l-l-l-look the point is I did this all for you. It was no accident that I ended up here, and it's no evil scheme either! I just wanted to be closer to you cos even in the nights I spend back at DEI or in the mornings I spend building my evil inators I think about you. I can't STOP thinking about you! Apart from taking over the tri-state area I do these things to impress you and its terrifying trying to impress you I even came here just for you. It's always been for you Perry the Platypus! B-but the main reason I actually came here is to tell you that I…" Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes to find Perry smiling at him his cheeks matching his. His speaking slowed putting more feeling into his words "T-that i-I have feelings for you…and that I l-love you…"

Perry just stood still in Doofenshmirtz's grasp motionless and unblinking. Doofenshmirtz tilted his head leaning in close to Perry's eyes "Perry the Platyp-mmhhphm?!"

Perry pressed his beak against his embracing him in a tender kiss placing his hand on Doofenshmirtz's red hot cheek closing his eyes in ultimate passion. Doofenshmirtz wasn't quite sure how to respond but kissed back holding Perry's hand, the flower held between their intertwined fingers.

_Oh…  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love…_


	10. Chapter 10 including picture

Two weeks passed in the Flynn/Fletcher Home, as summer went on its usual way. The boys spent most of it in the backyard and Candace often went down the mall with Stacy whilst their parents went somewhere else. Leaving the two pets to do their own thing was a blessing for both of them. Perry and Doofenshmirtz were able to do their own battles and schemes, even though sometimes they would humour their owners by getting involved with whatever they were up to. Phineas and Ferb's ball room, the day Candace and Stacy spent at the photo booth in the mall or simply sleeping under the tree with the boys, they still loved spending time with each other.

But even though they grew closer and their love got stronger for each other, Doofenshmirtz couldn't help feeling the same jab of pain in his lower side and his complexion growing paler each day. He didn't have the heart to tell Perry but he knew if he didn't, it'd be too late.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Hey dedicated readers! You've found an Easter egg! There's also a Picture that goes with this small chapter! Which can be found at this address - **

**.com/art/The-Other-Platypus-Chap-10-142951370**

**Well done you!**

**Keep Reading!**

**~RT xxx **

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**


	11. Chapter 11

Perry smiled at his nemesis sat next to him, their hands innocently overlapping each other. Phineas and Ferb were on the floor by them their heads on their hands, their legs innocently dangling up, waving back and forth. Heinz clenched his fist suddenly repressing the pain in his stomach and trying so hard to stop himself from violently shivering. Perry was too busy being happy just being close to his nemesis to notice his pain.

Doofenshmirtz gritted his teeth 'gah…I can't j-just keep hiding this from h-him' he stuttered from the throbbing in his lower stomach 'he has to find out s-sooner or later…and not i-in the way I w-want him to' he thought hard looking back at Perry longingly. He sighed, the ache in his head calming down. Perry held his hand squeezing it tight and Doofenshmirtz almost felt tears build up behind his bloodshot eyes. He got down releasing his grip from Perry's and went into Phineas' room. Perry raised an eyebrow trying to grip onto the invisible hand. He suddenly noticed he was missing and went after him.

He found Doofenshmirtz lying under Ferb's bed gripping the sheets tight whimpering lightly. Perry lifted a corner of the sheet concerned and Doofenshmirtz curled up into a tight ball hugging his knees.

"Ah P-perry the platypus…uh i-I'm fine just…g-go away and give me five m-minutes" Even though the sheets covered him entirely his was still trembling, his weak voice jumping up and down by his chattering teeth. Perry got fully under the covers, the sheets covering both of them like a makeshift tent. He lightly stroked one of Doofenshmirtz's cheeks and only then did he realise how cold and pale they were compared to his.

He jumped back nearly horrified, 'what's wrong with you?'

Doofenshmirtz sighed looking up at Perry's tear filled eyes but had to look away for the pain was too great. In his body and his heart.

"…I think something went w-wrong during t-the process" Doofenshmirtz admitted sadly.

Perry crouched down beside him confused as Doofenshmirtz smiled coughing

"i-I mean, when have **I** made something that actually works…?" he said half joking with himself. Perry smiled with him but could already feel the tears building up behind his eyes.

Doofenshmirtz felt like he was about to pass out, his vision becoming blurred "Perry…I don't think I'm gonna…make it"

Perry held the nearly limp body close to his beating heart, determination in his blazing brown eyes 'don't you DARE say that! you've always been resilient…no matter how many times I blew you up…you always came back for more so…' he felt his voice choke as he held his nemesis feeble hand '…d-don't you say that you can't make it!'

Doofenshmirtz smiled weakly as he kissed him on the cheek "curse you Perry the platypus…you're too cute" he pulled his nemesis close whispering something into his ear before he went limp in Perry's arms his breathing uneven and rasp. Perry hugged him feeling tears soak into his fur 'my little nemesis…I'll save you'

Doofenshmirtz was curled in a feeble position, wrapped up gently in Perry's caring arms. He was murmuring in his disturbed slumber twitching and shivering. Each movement made Perry's heart ache as he saw his dear friend, probably more than that, in such agonising pain. They finally arrived at the large purple building known as DEInc and Perry squeezed through a crack in the door holding Doofenshmirtz in tow. The place wasn't exactly how Perry would have imagined it. It was full of life and well kept despite the fact that they had been gone for 3 weeks. It almost had a certain feel to it, but the only room that was dark and baron was around the same size as a large cupboard and there was the platyperepherator inator mark II standing in the middle. It was all dusty and grey and worst of all broken. Its parts lay around on the floor. Perry started panicking confused, how did this happen, why was it broken? And when he last remembered it was in the main lab not stuffed in a cupboard. Who moved it? Doofenshmirtz slowly opened his weak eyes, too tired to move. He tried to speak but Perry shushed him soothingly placing a gentle finger on his quivering beak.

Doofenshmirtz pulled away from the finger half falling to the floor "P-Perry…y-y-you gotta get another one of these..!" Doofenshmirtz dragged himself to a nearby spanner and tried to turn a bolt of the worn down machine. He collapsed exhausted after 3 seconds of trying to tighten the same bolt. Perry shook his head pitying his nemesis determination.

Doofenshmirtz lay in a puddle of his own tears "I-I don't want to die Perry the Platypus!!" he sniffed as Perry ran up to him "i-I even said that it was a bad idea to turn into a platypus! I just let your love take control of me! I love you way too much!!" he laid his head between his knees rocking back and forth bawling. Perry turned and kissed him shutting the doctor up and clearing up his tears 'I love you too much too…'

Doofenshmirtz calmed down half hiccupping down his sorrow "i-i-if only I c-could go back and s-say to my former self not to be such a-a fool in l-love…"

Perry's eyes widened giving Doofenshmirtz a great big kiss of gratitude. For the first time ever, he was a genius! Perry picked up the blushing 'genius' and headed for the door, going back home, ignoring the sounds from Doofenshmirtz's bedroom as they left.


	12. Chapter 12

Phineas sat in the time machine wearing a Love Handel t-shirt and cap, holding a glow stick in his hand "You were right Ferb, re-visiting the Love Handel re-union concert was a great idea!" he hopped down to find Perry next to an almost dead Doofy

'g-g-grrrt!' Perry said desperately looking up at his owner.

Phineas knelt beside them suddenly, fear in his wide eyes "Doofy! Oh my gosh, what happened to you?!" Ferb looked closely at his ill pet, his blandness replaced with worry.

Phineas looked back at Perry "what's wrong with him? Is there anything we can do?" Perry hopped into the time machine behind them pointing at the lever and held up a date he had written down in his beak.

"That's 3 weeks ago," Phineas said examining the note "around the time I found Doofy he clicked his fingers I get it! You want to return him to his possible owners!"

Perry nodded quickly 'err sure let's go with that…'

Phineas patted his pet on the head smiling "I always knew you were smart Perry."

Ferb placed Doofy next to him setting the date in the time machine "well I guess this is it boy…"

Phineas smiled at his other platypus "you were the best pet we ever had… apart from Perry of course." he chuckled joining his brother next to the lever.

He placed his hand on it ready to pull "we hope you get better soon Doofy. Be careful Perry." The lever went down and the two platypuses disappeared in a smoky electric cloud. They both stared at where their pets had been until Ferb thought of something "how's he going to get home? He cant pull the lever himself"

Phineas paused worried "…he'll have to make it the 'long way round' I suppose."

Phineas turned to the 'g-g-g-grrrtt' sound behind him feeling some tiny arms hugging his legs "Oh there you are Perry."

Doofenshmirtz ran out the door his lab coat falling behind him "Here I come Perry the Platypus ready or not!"

Perry only saw the door close as they both appeared on the time machine, situated right next to the platyperepherinator mark II. Perry dragged the unconscious Doofy and placed him inside the cubicle closing the door quickly. He approached the controls, randomly turning dials and punching in figures with the buttons hoping to change him back. He pressed the large red button and a countdown began. Perry stepped away from the machine both his hands crossing their fingers tightly.

A cream coloured blob later identified as the now human Doofenshmirtz fell out of the machine and hit the floor like a tossed aside rag doll. Perry smiled, missing his old look. It was nice to see him again back to his old colour. But the smile slowly dropped as he realised that Doofenshmirtz wasn't moving and he couldn't hear him breathing. Perry quickly ran over to him turning him over, his face was all relaxed all his personality and evil hidden behind his gently closed eyelids. Perry began pounding on his chest performing CPR on the lifeless doctor. Tears streamed down his cheeks dropping onto his lab coat. His parted his soft lips open placing his beak onto them, giving his nemesis life.

Doofenshmirtz coughed a few times sucking in the air back into his lungs. Perry's eyes filled up and embraced him in a hug.

The doctor raised an eyebrow "Oh hey Perry the platypus you're not usually here after you've foiled my evil schemes" Perry detached from him confused.

Doofenshmirtz pushed his hat down ruffling his head "and you looked so worried too, I get knocked out like this all the time it's no biggie" he got up dusting himself off and lead the baffled platypus to the door "well I'll see you tomorrow Perry the platypus for my latest evil scheme" Perry was almost skidding his webbed feet on the floor as he pushed him out the door "drive safe" he said casually shutting the door on the puzzled Perry leaving him alone in the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

Perry sat alone in Danville Park resetting his spy watch back 3 weeks, spots of rain laid on the screen as they beated down on him.

Perry stared at the ground 'what am I supposed to do now Doofenshmirtz has no memory of what happened…or what will happen anyway…does he still love me because I still love him…does the amnesia mean he doesn't even-' his eyes widened as a familiar shadow ran out of a bush, scanning the park frantically. It was him, only 3 weeks younger. His was looking for Doofenshmirtz after finding the note. He looked at him tilting his head; it was like he was watching an old home movie, remembering each feeling he had and seeing it re-acting itself right before his eyes. Perry realised, he couldn't go home without causing a horrible paradox the only way Doofenshmirtz was safe that the real him was back at his house before coming back and re-living his life somewhere else. He crossed his eyes as he felt his brain pulse, this was all so confusing. He suddenly hid in the bushes as the previous and desperate him inspected the area around him. After he had finally gone Perry ran in the opposite direction towards DEInc.

Doofenshmirtz poked his head out the door finding a soaked Perry standing at the door shivering "Perry the platypus? What are you doing out in this rain? Come on in before you catch your death!" he took Perry's hand pulling him inside and instantly took his lab coat off drying his nemesis, ruffling his fur up and down "geez Perry the platypus I thought you were smarter than that…" Perry blushed at Doofenshmirtz' concern, the doctors touch making him shiver in almost unimaginable and dearly missed pleasure.

Doofenshmirtz folded up the towel neatly making sure the 'D' was shown clearly on the outside "so what did you want Perry the Platypus? My new evil scheme doesn't start until tomorrow" Perry gritted his teeth, so much to tell him but so little vocabulary. How can the word 'g-g-g-grrt' sum up a whole 3 weeks of happiness, torture and love?

"g-g-g-rrtt…" he stated sorrowfully.

Doofenshmirtz tilted his head pitying the creature, "here come with me," he held his hand once more leading up his stairs to the main lab.

He picked up a small plastic disc giving it to Perry "it's a translator-inator. I built it a while ago for y-…my own purposes…" he trailed off losing Perry's eye contact, a redness stretching across his cheeks. Perry tied the device to his neck and Doofenshmirtz tuned it in "hold still Perry the Platypus…" the doctor finally tuned in the small device as it ceased making it's beeping sound.

"H…hellooo? Hello? Hello…" Perry was surprised at his new voice, his vocal chords bouncing up and down like a teenage boy. Doofenshmirtz couldn't help but giggle at the platypus's cuteness "see? You can talk. Much better than that 'g-g-grrt noise'…no matter how sweet it is. Now you can tell me what's up but it's only got a limited battery and I only made one so better make it quick". Perry breathed in clearing his system, ready to tell his tale, Doofenshmirtz sat down on a nearby step resting a hand on his head.

Perry told his story with such passion that he used his whole body to emphasise his point. Doofenshmirtz just sat completely still listening intently, never interrupting him.

The story was now almost over, the stars shone in the sky and the only light provided by moon.

"And we're up to now…" Perry finished and he scratched the back of his head "and I just hope you love me as I-" The inator cut out with a dying drone and Perry became silent once more. There was now a silence in the entire building; the electrical tension was bouncing off each other and both of their faces glowed with an intense pink.

"So you can't go home? Otherwise that would cause a whole time-paradox?" Doofenshmirtz said breaking the silence.

Perry nodded.

"And you can't use the time machine otherwise your owners would suspect something?"

Perry nodded again.

Doofenshmirtz scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "w-well…um…"

Perry continued to look at him, smiling half heartedly.

Doofenshmirtz walked over to him feeling his fingers course through his fine fur "I'm sure we can work something out."

**_TO BE CONTINUED....IN A SEQUEL!!!_**


End file.
